Don't Say I Don't Care
by isabelle.ruby.j
Summary: Ben 10 Alien Force This is after Alien X I guess. One-Shot. Gwevin! was going to be a chapter fic but i decided not to continue


_**OKAY Please Review!! I think this story will only have 2 chapters but if you want me to go on maybe I will.**_

_**Iz  
**_

_**P.S. I'm kinda bad at guys points of view so Kevin might seem a little out of character. **_

"Kevin! Dude are you okay?" Eric asked. I was hangin with some friends but I wasn't really listening to what they were talking about. I was thinking about Gwen. Her laugh echoing in my mind.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. Just thinking."

He laughed "Well that's a first"

"Aw shut it Eric"

"Oooo touchy."

"He's probably thinking about that girl he is always hanging out with. What's her name again?" Another guy said

"Gweeeeen" Eric said. They all laughed. They sounded like they were five.

"I am no-" My new cell phone rang. I held my hand up to tell them to shut up for a second.

"Hello?"

"Kevin?" Her voice cracked and it sounded like she was crying

"Gwen?" They guys around me started to laugh so I kicked Eric in the nuts. He fell to the ground and everyone shut up. "Gwen what's wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about right now. Can you just come and pick me up?" I was starting to get worried.

"Yea. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Kevin. See ya soon." And she hung up. I jumped from the rock I was sitting on and ran to my car. As I ran the guys called after me saying stupid stuff to get me mad. I didn't care though all I could think of was getting to Gwen. I drove off leaving the dorks in the dust.

--

As I drove millions of thoughts ran through my mind. _ Why didn't she call Ben? Is that why she was crying because something happened to Ben? Was she hurt? _ I had to try to calm myself down be for I had a panic attack. I finally got to her house and saw her on her roof. She walked off the roof as she made purple stairs below her feet. When she hit the ground she ran to my car and jumped in the passenger seat. Today she had on jeans and a green T-shirt.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Kev. Thanks for coming."

"No Problem. Where you wanna go?"

"Anywhere but here." She leaned her head against the window.

"Okay." I knew exactly where we were going.

--

Gramps Fishing spot looked exactly the same as it had the last time we were here. Gwen got right out and walked over to the fishing rock. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and put her head down. I finally got out and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Gwen…" I said as I sat down. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her head up and looked at me. "It's nothing."

I raised my eyebrow knowing she was lying. "I'm serious. My parents were just fighting." She sighed and looked out at the water. "I was sitting in the living room and my parents were in the kitchen. My mom was annoyed with my dad and he did something that just set her off she started yelling at him. I thought it was just a stupid little fight but then they started yelling about me. I ran upstairs crying not wanting to hear what they had to say." She started to cry. "I just don't know what I did wrong." She buried her head in her hands. I moved closer to her and put my arm around shoulder. I felt the sudden urge to help her and make her feel better.

"Come here." I whispered bringing her closer to me. She moved and put her head on my chest and just cried. I moved her legs so they were over mine and let my other hand rest on her leg. I leaned my head on hers and just let her cry.

--

Gwen lifted her head and moved her legs. It made me a little sad. I knew that she is upset but I liked holding her close to me. She was wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand as she said, then she stood up.

"Sorry. I'm an idiot." She stood up "Here I am crying about my parents fighting and yours aren't even around anymore." That made me mad. I stood up too.

"Gwen! Just because my parents abandoned me doesn't mean that your problems don't matter."

"Thanks Kevin." She started to walk to the car. "I like you when you act like this."

"Like what?" I start walking behind her.

"When you act sweet and you pretend to care about me." She was still walking forward. I was even more annoyed now. I grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing me.

"What did you just say?"

"That you were sweet. Oh right sorry I won't tell anybody so you don't lose your tough guy cred."

"Not that about me not caring. Gwen I'm not pretending. I have cared about you since I decided to join your group. Maybe even before then. Gwen I care about you and don't ever say that I don't." I let go of her arm and was about to walk back to my car when she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I put my arms around her waist as she said,

"Thanks again Kevin. This really means a lot to me." Then she let go of me and smiled.

"Well I should probably get you home, it's getting late."

"No! Please I'm not ready to go back yet. can't I just… I don't know… stay at your place tonight."

"Ummm maybe you should ask Ben if you could stay there."

"No! If I tell Ben about my parent's he will be really worried and why else would I want to be at his house."

"Gwen… I don't know. Your parents probably wouldn't like it if you spent the night at my house."

"I'll just tell them I'm staying at a friends house they won't ask which friend they will just say okay and tell me to be home before dinner tomorrow. Please." Ugh I can't say no to her. I am so whipped.

"Fine."

--

No one talked on the ride to my house except when Gwen called her parents. She was right they didn't ask anything about it. They thought she was staying at a girl's house for fun. Not staying at a guy's house so she didn't have to face them. The whole ride there my mind just kept saying _this is a bad idea. Kevin stop and take her home. She can't stay at your house. It's a mess. Plus it's just weird. DUDE!! LISTEN YOU CAN'T HIDE A GIRL AT YOUR PLACE! ITS WRONG! She should work things out with her parents. _It took all my energy not to scream shut up out loud. I knew everything my mind was saying was true. But Gwen needed me and I couldn't just say 'no I'm not gunna help you even though I think I might love you'. She needed me and I was gunna help.

I pulled up to the apartment building and parked my car. Gwen followed me up the stairs. My apartment was on the second floor. I stopped at my door and dug for my key. Shit! I couldn't find it.

"Back pocket." She was right it was in my back pocket. How did she know it was back there? You know what I don't want to know. I opened the door as I said

"Welcome to my place." It _was _a mess. Why don't I ever clean up? I picked up random things as she followed me through the house.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. The bathroom is through my room."

"Thanks Kev. Hey do have a sweatshirt I can borrow its kinda cold?"

"Ummm sure." This was so weird. I opened my closet and grabbed an old sweatshirt. It was just the gray pull over your head kind. I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She pulled it over her head and walked into my room. "You have a TV in here. Sweet. We should make some popcorn and watch a movie. I hear X-men is on tonight" She jumped on the bed, sat down crossing her legs and smiled at me like an innocent little girl. I smiled back.

"Sure that sounds good. I'll grab the popcorn. You find the movie."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Iz**_


End file.
